


Pie is the Way to Dean's Heart

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, Fluffy drabble, M/M, Pie, Sam is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants pie but Sam is annoying. Cas decides to get him some and gets a surprising reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie is the Way to Dean's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet and this popped into my head. Enjoy! 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean is stretched out on the bed flipping through TV channels when Sam walks in with grocery bags. 

"Finally, I'm starving!" He turns off the TV and walks over to look at what he bought. 

He stops and slowly turns around to glare at Sam. 

Sam is opening his food from the fast food place he stopped at but stops when he realizes Dean is looking at him. 

"What?" He's startled at first by Dean's expression, until he sees what he's holding. "Oh" 

"Really Sam? Cake?" He holds up the little plastic container of cake and glares even harder at him. 

"It's close enough isn't it?" He really doesn't understand Dean's issue with cake. 

"No Sam, cake is nothing like pie." He tosses the container onto the counter. "Pie is delicious and warm, it has a crust and gooey deliciousness inside. Cake is...sugary crap spread on a sponge!" 

Sam shakes his head at him. "Hey, pie is good thank you very much." 

"Yeah well then you can eat it. Even Cas knows pie is better than cake!" 

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother, they have this conversation at least once a month. 

"Dean, no he doesn't. Cas doesn't even eat." 

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here!" Dean yells up at the ceiling. 

Sam covers his face with his hand, he already knows where this is going. Cas always picks Dean's side. 

The sound of wings fills the room. "Hello Dean." 

"Cas," he smiles. "I need you to settle an argument for us." 

"Okay..." He looks at them a little confused. 

Sam huffs in annoyance but Dean ignores him. 

"Which is better...cake, with its overly sweet icing? Or pie, with its warm and gooey center?" 

Cas is glad he already knows the answer to this one. "Pie," he says with small smile. 

"Aha! Told you, pie is better!" 

He turns to Cas and gives him a big smile. "Thanks Cas," he says. 

"You are welcome Dean." 

Dean throws his jacket on and grabs the keys off the counter. 

Sam looks up as he reaches the door. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get some pie!" He stops when Cas speaks to him. 

"If it's pie you want I can take care of that. Give me a moment." 

He disappears in a flutter of wings. The scene causing the brothers to look at each other in confusion. 

"Where did he go?" Sam asks. 

"I have no clue..." 

Suddenly Cas is standing next to him causing him to jump a little. 

"What is your favorite kind of pie?" He looks at Dean with a completely serious expression. 

"Uh, apple. Pecan is my second favorite." He looks at Cas like he's crazy. 

"I'll be right back." And he flies off. 

The brothers don't move for a second, honestly just trying to figure out what Cas is doing. 

Suddenly Dean gets a whiff of the most delicious smell in the world, hot apple pie. He turns around and sees Cas standing by the door with a hot apple pie in his hands. 

"Cas where did you...?" He glances from Cas to the pie a couple times. 

"There is a bakery in New York that makes some of the best pies...that's what I've been told anyway." 

Dean takes a step closer to Cas and gives him a hug. 

It actually shocks all three of them when he does that but Dean can't help it...nobody has ever done that before. 

"Thanks Cas," he says giving him the most sincere smile. 

Cas just smiles back at him. It makes him happy when he sees Dean smile like that. It doesn't happen often. 

Cas just stays with the guys for the rest of the night. He doesn't have anything to do at the moment. Plus, the happy moaning sounds Dean makes as he eats the pie makes Cas feel good. Dean makes him feel good. 

Dean actually eats the entire pie in one sitting. He's completely stuffed but he is so happy right now. 

"Cas, that was literally the best pie I've ever had in my life! I swear man, if you did that again, I'd have to kiss you." 

Suddenly Cas is gone in a flutter of wings. Dean and Sam look around for a minute then look at each other. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

Sam shrugs his shoulders at him and goes back to watching TV. 

Cas suddenly appears next to Dean with another pie. He places it next to Dean at the table and stares at him. The smell hits him, pecan. 

Suddenly Dean is standing and kissing him. He puts a hand on either side of his head and kisses him deeply. 

He pulls back to see the stunned look on Cas' face. For a second he feels like an idiot until Cas is on him, kissing him back. 

They scrabble back into the counter Dean hears Sam yell before he runs out the front door. 

He doesn't care though. He has pie and he has Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
